User blog:Merchant3y3z/Wiki decisions I'm wrestling with
Hey everyone, I need some help making some decisions about some wiki stuff I'm stuck on. I can't really put any of this on a talk page, because it's either for pages that don't exist yet, or it applies across multiple pages, so it's going here. Please take a glance over and offer your opinions; honestly if you have a strong opinion, go ahead and make the changes yourself if you like. I could worry over this stuff forever. CyberCog page We have a page for the HS_CyberCog badge, which applies to users with that badge, but not for the CyberCog genre as a whole. I'm not sure whether "CyberCog" should be a category or not, or be a redirect to "HS_CyberCog", or what. Keeping wiki pages for Hypnospace users' sites separate from wiki pages for those users This is about Zone category pages, but it's an incredible headache to describe because I have to keep differentiating between wiki pages, Hypnospace pages, wiki users (us), and Hypnospace users. Let me just give you a copypasted example from Goodtime Valley: AbbyWrites58: Sandy 4 Leader! *'Bio:' Look here if you support Sandy, and want her to be our new Community Leader! I don't think "AbbyWrites58" (a Hypnospace user) and "Sandy 4 Leader!" (one of Abby's Hypnospace pages) need to be two separate pages on the wiki; I think it makes more sense to write about "Sandy 4 Leader!" in the Projects setction of "AbbyWrites58". But I know someone (I think CherrySherbet?) put "''it will likely be important to make the distinction between pages and users as we begin creating more pages. please keep that in mind to avoid confusion." ''So I wanted to check whether they, or anyone else, still had opinions about putting that information on separate pages. Making a separate page (or pages) just to describe the plot I'm considering taking the detailed plot summary off of the main Hypnospace Outlaw page, replacing it with something more concise, and putting the full plot details on pages of their own. I might even separate it into different pages for different days, or create a page for each case and its solution- something to break the plot into nice individual chunks. I could tackle that part of the project. However, that means we'd also have to fill in the main page with info about gameplay, development history, reception, etc., so that it wouldn't look super empty. And I've been putting that off for ages because I prefer doing research inside the game itself than on the broader internet. Basically what I'm saying here is that I have a cool idea but I'd need some help. Or, I'd want some help, because I'm lazy, but if anyone feels like building up the main page that'd be incredible. In conclusion Thank you for reading (assuming you made it all the way here), I appreciate any thoughts even if they're not final answers, and if there's anything like this that's been bothering you feel free to chime in! Category:Blog posts